1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a predetermined number of musical tone-generating channels to which new desired musical tones are allotted.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known, for instance, an electronic musical instrument system that is adapted to allot a new musical tone to the musical tone-generating channel corresponding to the key which has been released earliest
There is also known another electronic musical instrument system wherein a new musical tone is allotted, in a simple manner, to musical tone-generating channel generating the previous musical tone of the lowest envelope level, the envelope level of each musical tone being attenuated over the course of time.